The Way You Love me
by Destiny Star
Summary: Merry X-mas!!! (Many implied couplings, songfic-ish) While in a bar, Duo gets a song performed and dedicated to him by another Gundam pilot. 2x2


****

The Way You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of it's characters, or the song "The Way You Love Me" by Faith Hill.

****

A/N: I'm setting new records for myself with this fic!  
**Richie (Muse):** Records?  
**DS: **_*grin*_ Yeah. This is my first songfic, first 2x2 fic, first GW romance fic AND first one-shot.  
**Richie: **You are sad… This doesn't even really count as a songfic you know…  
**DS:** -___- yeah I know…

****

Note on Duet Maxine: **PLEASE DON'T NOT READ THIS FIC JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HER!** Try reading it… you might just like her…  
She is NOT my original character. She was originally supposed to be in the Gundam Wing series, but she got cut and not we commemorate her noble sacrifice by writing about her. For more information on her please check out Tori Yuki Ichimura's profile (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=121326 ). While you're there, check out some of her fics! They're wicked kewl!

****

Note for non-yaoi, non-yuri, yuri and yaoi fans: Ok, this fic has little bit of both. But seriously, there isn't anything really**_ really _**obvious on any couplings. So please don't not read this fic just because it has a lot of couplings.

****

Note on general fic: Please read the lyrics! They contribute to the literal fic! Also, I apologize for the crappy formatting of the fic. Some of it's in script form while some isn't. I suck at English. -___-**** And I chose a Faith Hill song because..._ *shrug*_ It was impulse....

****

Dedications:  
Duo Maxwell and Duet Maxine: I have so got to dedicate this to you. Consider this a half-Christmas present and half-wedding present! May you create many little braided bakas in your lifetime! (Though I'm *still* waiting for the date and location of your wedding! I hope I get an invitation! I'll hitch hike down there if I have to!)  
**Tori Yuki Ichimura: **Tori, I love your fics! I hope you continue the wicked work! I kinda figured that you suffer fro lack of fics with Duet in it (I searched on ff.net and there was only 14 er… actually it was more like 12!) so I wrote this just for you! I hope you like it!  
**L2 guild members: **I thank you guys for adding me to your group! I hope you like this fic! (See bottom for L2 colony at la grange point plug.)

****

2x2=4ever!

* * *

**

The Way You Love Me

**

* * *

It was December 7, AC 197. On the L2 Colony, L2-C1225, ten people were standing outside an open door. The sign above the door showed "Starlight Destiny - Karaoke and Bar". Music and voices rang out from inside.

The door opened and was held in that position by one of the people outside. The light from inside shone onto their faces revealing who they were.

At the front was Duo who had his arm around Duet's waist who was holding hands with Relena who had linked arms with Hilde (That means that Duet is holding hands wit Relena, and Relena was linked to Hilde for those who didn't like my grammar). Right behind them were Trowa and Quatre who had their arms around each other. Beside that couple, were Heero and Wu-Fei trekking solo (which means they're NOT a couple. *shudder* 1x5? I have enough trouble with 2x5…). In the front was Dorothy, and beside her was their guide-for-the-day, Ash. (Since all of you know the GW characters, I'll describe Ash instead.) He had short spiked-up black hair with blond streaks. He was holding the door open.

They entered the bar and looked around.

Trowa: So this is the place huh? Not bad.

Inside, it was a nice, cozy type of bar. Or it would've been nice and cozy, if it hadn't been karaoke night. Near the far wall there was a stage set up with large speakers, one microphone stand and a chair. Behind the stage was an assortment of instruments, but the current group on the stage weren't using them. Instead, they were trying to belt out to the song "I will Survive". (Very badly might I add.)

Ash winced. "Damn, I can't believe they haven't been kicked off the stage yet." He smiled as a couple of girls working in the bar walked up to their little group.

The two workers were both (obviously) female. One had long black hair tied up into a high ponytail, while the other had bright orange hair tied into two pigtails. When they got close enough, they both broke into wide grins.

Red hair girl: Duet! Dorothy!

Black hair girl: Hilde! Relena!

The GW girls: Kuri! Kiki!

The G-boys scratched their heads in confusion.

Wu-Fei: Who are these two?

Heero: And how the heck do the girls know them?

While the Gundam girls embraced the two newcomers, Ash explained to the boys that the red haired one was Kuri, the owner of the bar. The other one was Kiki, the bartender.

Ash: Apparently, from what I've heard, the girls knew each other before, but they met up again today when they were out shopping.

Quatre: Oh I see…

Wu-Fei: _*looks at the girls*_ Damn, I should've went with them!

All the other guys: _*sweatdrop*_

After the general introduction between everyone, Kuri led the Gundam boys to their seats, while Kiki, Dorothy, Relena and Duet went to who-knows-where.

Duo: Where'd Duet go?

Heero: I could ask the same about all the girls.

Kuri smiled knowingly. But instead of telling them anything, she just asked them for their orders.

Meanwhile, the group that was on the stage finished their performance while the crowd cheered (because the group was finally off the stage.). A DJ started some other music announcing "We'll be having a very special performance tonight. Temporarily, there will be no more free-for-all karaoke. The free-for-all karaoke will continue after our special guests."

The other girls (Hilde, Dorothy, Duet, and Relena) were getting everything ready. Of course, along the way, there had been a few guys trying to hit on them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RNDM guy: Hey babe, how bout we spend tonight together?

Duet: Sorry, but I'm taken.

RNDM guy: By who? I can bet you that he can't rock your world like me.

Duet pointed to Duo, who had his back at them at the current moment. So all they saw was a person with a braid. The RNDM guy (clearly a homophobe) wrinkled his nose in disgust.

RNDM guy: A girl?

Duet: Wha..?

Of course, Duet got what he meant and snickered inward. The RNDM guy (who shall now be known as RNDM homophobe) caught his composure and asked two of the most hilarious questions of that night.

RNDM homophobe: Hey, babe, how bout you swing back this way? Guys aren't all that bad you know.

Duet: Oh I know. But I'd rather not "swing back" and stay there, if you know what I mean.

RNDM homophobe: Well, how bout you introduce me to your little friend? Like she might wanna go straight…

Once again, Duet snickered. She considered all the possible choices, but decided against the one that would've scared the heck outta the guy. Instead she just said "Nah, I don't think so."

RNDM guy: Why not?

Duet: Because, I think he… I mean she likes swinging both ways, and anyways, you've got the wrong idea.

With that, Duet walked away yelling "Hey girls! Guess what I just heard!" and leaving the RNDM homophobe seriously confuzzled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eventually it was time. Still, none of the Gundam pilots knew what was going on (well, except for Duet, but you know what I mean!) and the girls had been circling around the bar for at least fifteen minutes. Finally, Dorothy and Hilde walked up onto the stage and started to set up a drums set. Relena and Duet both brought up two more mike stands and they brought a guitar and a keyboard with them.

Wu-Fei: Do you think they're gonna do another duet, like last time?

Trowa: 0___0 You mean, you think Relena's gonna do Duet, on stage?

Kiki who was serving them their drinks, looked at Trowa, raised an eyebrow but decided against saying anything.

Quatre: Tro, I think that Wu-Fei was talking about singing a duet with Duet, not actually having sex with her on stage…

Trowa: Oh… I knew that… heheh…

Kiki just coughed and smiled knowingly. She tapped all the Gundam pilots on the shoulder and pointed to the stage.

Kiki: They're gonna start. It's not exactly a duet, but I know you guys will love it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile onstage, the girls were finally finished setting up. Dorothy was on drums, Hilde on keyboards, and Relena had the guitar. Duet had no instrument but she was lead. She tapped on the microphone and cleared her throat.

Duet: Testing, testing… hey, does this thing even work?

Since the mike seemed to be malfunctioning, Kuri went over to check on the equipment. She eventually found that the speakers weren't even on. All the girls sweatdropped.

Duet: Okay… _*talks into the mike* _OK! Now, let me introduce myself! I'm Duet, and I guess that we're gonna be your entertainment for tonight! Now how does that sound?

The crowd somewhat screamed and whistled. The girls on stage smiled.

(**RNDM guy:** _*drool*_ Hot chicks….

RNDM Guy's g/f: Hn! _*slaps RNDM guy*_)

Duet: Anyways, I want to dedicate the song that I'm going to sing tonite "The Way You Love Me" to a very special person in my life. I just want this person to know, how I feel for him.

She pointed to Duo and winked at him. He blushed and whistled.

Somehow there was a group of random homophobes in the bar that night. There were probably friends of the guy who hit on Duet. They were also blind and deaf (not literally but you know what I mean...). They all twisted up their faces and commented VERY LOUDLY on their opinion.

RNDM homophobe 1: Ew! Lesbians!

RNDM homophobe 2: Go find a lesbian bar you freaks!

RNDM homophobe 3: You don't belong here!

RNDM homophobe: Or convert back or something!

RNDM homophobe 2: This isn't the rainbow parade!

Their little group laughed while practically everyone in the bar glared at them in disgust. On the other hand, the girls on the stage and the boys at Duo's table just laughed.

RNDM homophobe group: What's so funny?

The girls on the stage told them**_ exactly_** what was so funny, in-between snickers.

Hilde: _*snicker* _We're not lesbians, we're bi, you freaks!

Dorothy: _*cough*_ Can't you see that you're the ones who don't belong here!?! _*snicker* _

Relena: _*giggle*_ And anyways, that girl isn't a lesbian either _*points to Duo*_. She can't be… **_he_** isn't even a girl!

Group on stage and the Gundam pilot table: _*cracks up laughing*_

While Kiki, Ash and Kuri led the group of idiots out the door, Duet and co. finally began their little performance.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

The lights went out and the music started. Drums, keyboard and guitar were pouring out a steady beat as a single spotlight shone onto Duet. She smiled and started singing.

Duet: _If I could grant  
You one wish _

She pointed to Duo, who looked around and mouthed "Who? Me?". The other Gundam pilots just rolled their eyes. Wu-Fei slapped the back of Duo's head.

Duo: "Ow! What was that for?"

Quatre: "Duo, she's obviously talking about you… This song is dedicated to you, you know…"

Duo grinned. "I know."

**Duet:** _I'd wish you could see the way you kiss _

Of course, the G-boys (sans Duo) rolled their eyes again.

Trowa: There is a way that her wish could come true.

Heero: Yeah, he could kiss a mirror…

Wu-Fei: Wait a minute… he's done that before!

Duo grinned again. "Gotta love Shinigami… even if _he_ is me!"

**Duet:** _Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby _

On stage…

Relena: Of course, everyone loves watching Duo…

Dorothy: Heck, those fangirls love watching any of the Gundam pilots.

**Relena: **True, true…

Duet: _When you're driving me crazy _

Hilde rolled her eyes, while the other girls were all trying to control their laughter.

Hilde: Duo drives all of us crazy…

**Relena:** But nothing's more fun then watching Duet beat the shit out of him.

Dorothy and Hilde nodded while they all cracked up. Duet grinned. Then she sent the signal. "Get your mikes" she mouthed, as they all went into the chorus.

Duet, Relena and Hilde: _Ooh, I love the way you_  
_Love the way you love me_  
**Duet:**_ There's nowhere else I'd rather be_  
**Duet, Relena and Hilde:**_ Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me_  
_I only wish that you could see the way you love me__  
_**Duet:**_ The way you love me _

Down on the ground, Duo reminisced about the happy times he had with Duet, like the time they … _erm…_ the time that Du… _uh…_ how bout that time they got stuck in…_oh never mind… _(_How the heck am I supposed to keep this rated G?_) Duo just reminisced about the happy times they had together.

Meanwhile under the spotlight, the girls bobbed their heads to the beat. "Hey good work." Said Dorothy to the others. "Get ready Du-chan, it's time."

Duet mouthed "'Kay" and put the mike up to her mouth while went into the second verse of the song and she shook her head (to represent the song).

**Duet:**_ It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there _

Duo: What? When you and Relena are making out?

Even though that joke was really dry, the other Gundam boys still laughed at it… until the other girls on stage glared at them and they stopped.

On stage, Duet just shrugged and continued.

Duet: _Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you _

Duo looked up at the lead singer of the little group on the stage. "I already know… I'm the lucky one…. 'cause I know you…"

**Duet: **_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me_  
(**Hilde and Relena:** _Touch me…_)  
** Duet: **_There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
_** (Relena and Hilde:** _Nowhere else..._)  
**All three of them:** _Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me _

By now, almost all the guys in the bar were thinking "_Lucky guy…_". Trowa, Quatre, Wu-Fei and Heero let out a loud whistle just to show their support.

Wufei: I never Duet was this good at singing.

Trowa: Yeah well, compared to the last karaoke bar we went to…

Wufei: Good point…

Duo, on the other hand, was watching the braided girl very intently.

**Duet: **_You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes _

She blinked hard. On closer inspection, her background singers could tell that she had tears in her eyes. But where Duo was sitting, all they could see was the light _literally_ reflecting off her shiny eyes, making her more beautiful than ever.

Duet: _Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be_  
**Duet, Relena and Hilde:** _Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me _

On the stage, Duet turned around and winked at her companions. To the surprise of the boys, Hilde, Relena and Dorothy winked back. (Duo: Should I be scared? _*WHACK!*_ OW! What was that for?) As her background singers continued the song, Duet put her mike back onto the stand.****

Hilde, Dorothy, and Relena: Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me…

Within the last few bars of singing "The Way You Love Me", Duet hopped off the stage, her braid bouncing behind her. She walked directly towards Duo, stopping right in front of him. Leaning over, she smiled and sang "_Ooh, I love You… Duo Maxwell_" right into his ears. (Though everyone in the bar heard her.)

Duo looked at her and smiled back. While the band was finishing up the last few chords of the music, Duo pulled Duet into his lap and held her tight. Staring into her beautiful blue eyes, he whispered back "I love you too, Duet Maxine."

With that, he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

****

The End!

* * *

****

A/N: Yay! Finally finished! Took me_ *looks at clock*_ about a day to finish it, but it's worth it! Started at 11 this morning and now it's 8 at night. Oh, and I apologize for the really bad "duet" pun.

Anyways, Please review! Flames are welcome and shall be used for heating my computer room ^___^.

Oh and please check out these sites!

**Neopets: (JOIN HERE FIRST!!!)**

http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=seedofdarkness 

Colony L2 at La Grange Point guild (JOIN HERE AFTERWARDS!!!): We're literally insanity HQ. Lots of fun, and occasionally the Gundam pilots stop by at the guild boards! (Though I've been a member for a month and only Duo, Duet, and Trowa have been on ever since I joined. _*glares at the other Gundam boys*_)

http://www.neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=duetmaxine

Thank you, and please review!


End file.
